


Possess My Soul

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega Phichit, Rutting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Phichit had been living with Chris for a few months now and dating a couple of years on top of that. However, this was the first rut Chris had allowed them to spend together. Chris had been very clear he was possessive, irrational and quite paranoid in the beginnings of his rut before becoming a relentless fuck machine for three days. Phichit had been more than willing (and more than a little excited) to share this experience after the first heat they had shared together years ago but it had taken a lot more convincing to get Chris to agree.





	Possess My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be for my piece for the omegaverse zine but because my life is a shitshow I didn't get a chance to properly finish it so here it is for ya'll because I finally got the chance to get it done.

[The playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/0E3Nkr4ZSdfSjFJFdzQvGo?si=gqBYhmCETU-skXvIel6Seg)

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Chris snarled, whirling on his lover who now stood frozen in the walkway of their kitchen. 

“I needed a drink, Chris,” The omega waved off his frantic alpha and rolled his eyes as he walked towards their fridge. Now used to the erratic mood swings and outbursts of the last 24 hours.

“But I stocked the fridge in our den, what did I forget? I’m sorry, what do you need?” Chris could feel himself growing panicked; he was almost vibrating with anxiety at this point. 

Phichit paused, hand on the fridge door before rushing across the room to take his tall mate’s face in his small hands. “No, no, love, you’re fine. You did stock it. You got me so many delicious things and lots of food too. It’s very well stocked but just before everything gets started, I thought I might have something other than water to drink. Just for some variety. But how about I go back and you bring it to me? Will that make you happy? You can bring me something for lunch as a surprise too and we could eat together if you like.” 

Phichit had been living with Chris for a few months now and dating a couple of years on top of that. However, this was the first rut Chris had allowed them to spend together. Chris had been very clear he was possessive, irrational and quite paranoid in the beginnings of his rut before becoming a relentless fuck machine for three days. Phichit had been more than willing (and more than a little excited) to share this experience after the first heat they had shared together years ago but it had taken a lot more convincing to get Chris to agree.

“Yes, please,” Chris deflated in relief when Phichit smiled, pecking his alpha on the lips before moving swiftly back into their den. 

Every alpha was different; some went right into the sex stage of a rut, desperate and animal instincts completely taking over for five to six days - those alphas were a lot harsher on their omegas. But there were cases where some were more paranoid, possessive and desperate to take care of whoever the alpha had decided was  _ theirs.  _ Chris had always been the former but never willing to allow the vulnerability he felt during a rut to be shared with anyone - until Phichit burst into his life all bright and brilliant, honey and apples. 

Knowing he had someone to take care of, to  _ protect _ , was putting Chris on high alert. It had started the previous day and he had barely entered their small den since it began, taking to smothering their apartment in his scent instead. It started with locking all the windows and doors, closing all their curtains and blinds, checking and triple checking that there was no way anyone could get into their home and subsequently that they would choke on the overpowering smell of pure  _ alpha _ if they dared try.

It also came with almost locking Phichit in their den, but the very small part of his sane brain that was left hadn’t done it…  _ Yet. _ Phichit continued to stick his head out and tease Chris or make sure his scent was coming through to attract Chris to him. However, he never did anything that actively set Chris’s alpha off completely and even coming out of their den into the kitchen had been soothed easily when Phichit offered him a caring alternative. 

Chris took the time to make scrambled eggs, fried bacon, wholegrain toast and grabbed some orange juice, lemonade and some extra bottles of water before he carried it all into their den on a tray. 

Phichit had made their nest in their den. It had no windows, only two doors, one of which could be locked from the inside and out. In the corner was a small cupboard and a fridge that hummed quietly. There was a small attached bathroom with a large bath they could both fit in - Chris had already washed Phichit and himself in it twice in the last day or so. The nest Phichit had made for them always made Chris’ alpha rumble, each and every time he saw it. It was just big enough for the two of them, raised on a large cushioned mattress; the walls were high enough that Chris could barely see Phichit curled in the side of it. The entire room smelled of them, honey, apples, oranges, candy and sex. It was almost intoxicating enough for Chris to lock the door and let the animalistic part of his rut take over. 

“Chitty?” Chris rumbled, waiting for Phichit to sit up and give him permission to enter their space. 

Phichit’s answering purr was loud and warming as the man in question sat up, beaming at his mate. “Look at all these things you’ve bought for us, aren’t you the best alpha for me?” Chris preened happily at the praise as he took a step towards their nest only to have Phichit’s raised hand stop him. “How about we sit outside the nest, just here, still inside the den and eat, so we don’t get crummies in our nest?” 

Chris nodded before settling close to the nest with the tray, placing it carefully on the floor as to not spill anything as Phichit clambered out of the nest and joined Chris on the floor. Phichit made sure to sit close enough to Chris, shoulders and thighs touching as they began eating.

“Do I need to force you to eat, Alpha?” Phichit laughed as Chris’ eyes were trained to the door again, the fork full of eggs limp in his hand. “Arms up big lug.” Phichit chirped as Chris obeyed instantly, throwing the eggs on his fork against the wall as his fork went up with his arms. Phichit laughed before situating himself in Chris’ lap so he could put arms around the smaller man protectively. 

“See, I’m all safe here in your arms now, so you better start eating or I’ll stop eating too.”

That got Chris’ attention as he quickly snatched a handful of bacon off the plate and stuffed it in his mouth. The vibration of Phichit’s laughter against his chest was comforting, familiar and he came back to himself enough to laugh, taking out half the pile of bacon he had simply shoved into his mouth. 

“You’re going to be kicking yourself when your rut finishes and you remember doing that. So much for our diet.” 

“I’m already kicking myself,” Chris grumbled, head a little clearer now that he was basking in Phichit’s calm, familiar scent. “I think I had too many rut pheromones.”  

“You think?” Phichit smirked, snatching a piece of toast and offering it to Chris as he snuggled back into him. “I like your scent though.” 

Chris rumbled happily at the praise, nuzzling into Phichit’s shoulder as he chewed his food. The returning purr was an added bonus. 

***

Phichit awoke hours later, head fuzzy with sleep and confusion until he heard the groan of the man pressed to his back. Chris had cleaned up their food and gone to do more checks of their apartment while Phichit started the bath and had a soak; it was hours before Chris finally came to their den, bolted the door and curled around Phichit in their nest, completely exhausted. 

Now he was rutting against Phichit’s back, desperately hard and the warm panting breath on the back of his neck was enough to pull Phichit from his sleepy fog. 

“Mm, Alpha?” Phichit murmured, trying to get Chris’ attention without startling him too much. 

“Chris.” The voice behind him snarled, pressing his nose to Phichit’s scent gland on his neck. 

“Huh?” 

“Call me, Chris.”

Phichit found himself on his back in an instant, Chris hovering over him, eyes wide and unfocused, he was clearly trying to shake himself free of something. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Chris. It’s me.” Phichit reached up and softly pulled Chris’ face to focus on his own, leaning their foreheads together. “Hey, you.” Phichit smiled when Chris’ eyes locked with his and Phichit could see the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. 

“Chitty.” Chris sighed, clearly relieved it was Phichit in their nest. 

“Who else is it going to be, silly al-Chris.” Phichit chuckled, curling his arms around Chris’ neck to bring him in for a kiss. “It’s alright; I can feel how hard you are. Do you want me to suck you or do you want my hole - it’s all ready for you, you just have to take out the plug, remember? Just tell me what you need.” 

Phichit had been wearing a plug for the last twelve hours or so; it made it easier on the both of them when Chris went into his rut - Chris hadn’t been sure if he would be aware enough to stretch Phichit properly and he was terrified of hurting him. 

Chris groaned, hips moving absently against Phichit’s as he mouthed at Phichit’s neck, biting a little harder when he heard the response he got. 

“Mouth. Your mouth.” 

“Well, you have to let me up for that, darling.” Phichit tapped Chris’ shoulder to get his attention as he continued to mouth at his neck, filling the room with the smell of arousal and candy apples.

Moving to the top of the nest, Chris positioned himself, sitting up and facing the door - instincts still on high alert with the possibility that Phichit would be vulnerable if Chris wasn’t actively wrapped around him. Phichit pushed Chris’ legs apart, laying flat on his stomach before taking Chris’ dripping cock into his mouth. 

They both groaned as Chris’ fingers moved into Phichit’s soft hair, tugging slowly at the strands to guide him a little further down his cock.

Phichit loved giving Chris head, partly because he tasted nice and the weight of the long cock in his throat was a turn on but it was also partly to do with what he knew was coming - or hoped was coming considering Phichit wasn’t sure Rut-Chris was the same as Not-Rut-Chris but right on queue. 

“Fuck. Chitty. Good. Huh, you. Sexy, take me so well. Mm, love your mouth. Wanna--fuck. T-touch yourself.” It was more jagged and broken then his usual litany of filth that poured from Chris’ mouth but it still had the same effect and Phichit whined, reaching back and tugging the plug free so he could press his fingers inside himself. 

It was sudden, warm and without warning that Phichit felt Chris’ dick throb, cum spilling down his throat as Chris whimpered, clenching tight to Phichit’s hair as he came. When he was done, still as hard as he had been before Phichit had touched him, Chris pulled Phichit off and tugged him into his arms. They maneuvered until Phichit was completely in Chris’ lap, arms tightly wound around his waist. 

“Good. So good. Need more. Can I?” Chris panted out the question, already pressing his cock against Phichit’s hole as their hips moved together. 

“Yes. Fuck me, Chris. Fill me up, I need it.” 

Chris’ hands were big, especially when compared to Phichit’s body and he loved the way it felt to have those hands cupping his entire butt as he was lifted and slowly, agonizingly slowly, lowered onto Chris’ throbbing cock. 

“Fuck, yes.” Wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck, Phichit tugged himself forward and crushed their lips together. Chris whined into his mouth as he jerked his hips forward and fully seated himself inside Phichit. 

“Don’t wanna hurt.” Chris grunted, shaking with the need to fuck and claim as he sucked greedily on Phichit’s throat, their mingling scents quickly becoming as much of an addiction as their bodies against one another. 

“You won’t.” Phichit nuzzled Chris’ neck but pulled back when he didn’t get anything more than a whine in response. “Chris, baby. It’s me. I love you. I trust you. I’m yours.” 

“Mine.” Chris mimicked, eyes bright and green as they stared at Phichit, leaning his forehead until theirs touched; Chris finally seemed to relax. He was still tense, agitated like any rutting alpha but for the first time since Phichit had watched the switch flip and their apartment was flooded with candy, sex and aggression pheromones, Chris looked like himself. “My, Chitty.” Chris purred his name before flipping them, Phichit’s body pressed tightly against his own.

“Mine.” Chris groaned again possessively before fucking Phichit brutally into their nest, pinning his arms above his head and sucking dark bruises on his neck. Phichit was surprised he had enough sense not to bite him. But the thrill of it all squashed the saner part of his brain. 

“Chris, fuck! So good. Yes. You are so good to me. Feels good.” Phichit gasped as Chris shifted and grazed his prostate, as soon as he found it Chris made sure to drive Phichit quickly over the edge, barely slowing to let him cum. 

“Fuck. Phichit, cum. Knot. I’m going to knot you. Cum again for me.” Chris grunted out, face pressed tightly against Phichit’s ear as he sucked on his lobe. 

“Yes! Knot me. Please, please, I want it.  _ Need _ it.” 

Chris nipped at Phichit’s neck as his knot started to swell before he pulled back and bit into his own arm, growling as Phichit almost screamed, his orgasm slamming into him as roughly as Chris’ knot finally locked them together. 

It was a few minutes of nuzzling before either of them had enough thoughts to speak.

“Is your arm okay, you big idiot?” 

“Yes… are you okay?” Chris pulled away from his place buried in Phichit’s neck. His mouth was smeared in his own blood and his pupils were still almost eclipsing his pretty green. 

“I’m more than okay. Show me your arm.” Phichit tugged it and licked at the small puncture wounds. “It looks like you didn’t do too much damage.” Phichit nods after a minute of poking and scenting Chris to help with the ache of not having actually marked Phichit. 

“Now, are we going to talk about the fact that you bit yourself instead of me?” Phichit asked pointedly, gasping when Chris shifted and more cum spilled inside him, forcing him to flex in return.

“I… are you sure you want to bond with an alpha like me?” Chris mumble, cheeks flushed as his hips rocked absently.

“Christophe Giacometti, you are my alpha and I am your omega. Nothing your silly rutting alpha brain can or does do scares me. Stop thinking you can do something that could possibly frighten me away.” Phichit wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and pressed their noses together, purring contently before proving his point by washing Chris is his pure happy omega pheromones.

“Love you, Chitty.” Chris sighed, leaning forward to peck softly at Phichit’s chapped lips. “Lip balm.” Chris grumbled as he shifted and fumbled for the bag of essential things his alpha considered necessary (the small bag included hand sanitiser, lube, hand cream, lip balm and mouthwash). 

Phichit laughed before he let his pouting alpha apply lip balm to the bother of them.

“Phichit… I don’t know if my knot will go down before… I’ve never been with someone else before.” Chris looked mildly worried as he observed his omega’s reaction.

“That’s hot. I mean, it’s okay. I’m ready to give you whatever you need. My Chris.”

“So… that means… you want to wear my mark?” Chris looked like a hopeful child asking for ice cream and Phichit tried not to giggle.

“As long as you wear mine.”

* * *

 

Me: [Tumblr ](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)\- [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Pandamilo) \- [Writing Discord](https://discord.gg/KRAVRtq)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and your comments fuel my life.


End file.
